Joshua Nolan
|mention = |relationships = Rebecca Nolan Sister, deceased Irisa Surrogate Daughter Tommy Lasalle Co-worker/Friend, deceased Kenya Rosewater Lover, deceased Amanda Rosewater Friend/Lover Jon Cooper comrade and best friend from the Pale Wars |gameimage = Joshua Nolan (Game).jpg |voiceactor = |tv = X |game = X }} Joshua Nolan is the protagonist of the ''Defiance'' television series on Syfy and is an introductory character in the game. Biography Nolan was approximately 10 years old when the Votanis Collective first arrived on Earth. A decade later, the war between the humans and Votans had begun. Nolan lost his parents not too long after the Votanis Collective arrived. He lost his older sister, Rebecca, in the Battle of St. Louis. She was killed by an Irathient Nolan let in the ammo they were both guarding. He then subsequently enlisted in the Earth Military Coalition. The following year, Nolan was a Private First Class in Delta Company during the Battle of Oklahoma City, where half his unit was killed. He was promoted to Corporal for his actions on the battlefield, and joined the 9th Mechanized Division, or Iron Demons, where he was promoted to Lieutenant, and met Jon Cooper. After the war ended, Nolan became an Ark Hunter. At some point during the Pale Wars, Nolan and his unit raided a temple and interrupted a ritual, killing several Votan worshippers, including the parents of Irisa Nyira. After rescuing her and taking her to a military hospital, the two bond quickly, and when Nolan learns that Irisa is bound for a refugee camp, he takes her and abandons the EMC. Though initially scared of Nolan, Irisa eventually accepts him as her father. The two continue to search for Arktech, hoping to find a Terrasphere (the most valuable form of Arkfall salvage), to finance a move to Antarctica. To this end, they join Karl von Bach's Bay Area Expedition. There, they are hired by Varus Soleptor, but ultimately find themselves indebted to him. Nolan and another Ark Hunter find a Libera Nova Gem, a crucial component in acquiring a Terrasphere. Eager to pay off Varus, Nolan steals it for himself, and he and Irisa travel toward St. Louis, where they use the Gem to retrieve a Terrasphere from a recently crashed Indogene ship. They are subsequently ambushed by Raiders who seek to claim their bounty for themselves. The ensuing battle leaves Irisa injured, and they are forced to take refuge in the woods, where they are attacked by Saberwolves . They are rescued by Lawkeepers and taken to the ruins of St. Louis, which has taken on new life as the frontier town Defiance. Nolan eventually becomes Chief Lawkeeper, with Irisa as his deputy. Series Joshua Nolan was a boy enjoying a picnic with his parents when he saw arks arrive in the sky over St. Louis. His personal world changed when the war between the Humans and the Votans began. He was formerly a lieutenant who fought in the Earth Military Coalition as a member of "The Ninth" or "Defiant Few" after whom the Town is named. Game After joining the Bay Area Expedition, Nolan and Irisa travel to San Francisco on board the EMS New Freedom. The ship is attacked by Raiders, but they are able to eject via escape pods. Extricating themselves in short order, they appropriate a roller, and attempt to obtain enough Arkfall to finance a move to Antarctica. Eventually, Nolan and Irisa are hired by Varus Soleptor to retreive the Libera Nova Gem from the North Point Mine. Realizing the value of the gem, they steal it for themselves, then leave the Bay Area to escape Varus' wrath. In the game you may notice many AIs such as in Top Notch Toolworks, talk about his bounty a lot. Episodes Nolan was driving across the badlands with Irisa when they saw a piece of ark fall to Earth. They acquired a terrasphere from the ark wreckage but are interrupted by Irathient Spirit Riders who try to take their property. Nolan and Irisa are able to escape but Irisa is wounded during a short firefight. The two are rescued by Garret Clancy and taken to the town of Defiance. Nolan begins a relationship with Kenya Rosewater. He is then a critical part of the success of The Second Battle of Defiance. Nolan and Rafe McCawley foil a plot to destroy from below. Nolan, Irisa, deputy Tommy LaSalle and Spirit Rider Sukar work together to foil the revenge of Rynn upon those who changed her life forever. Nolan investigates kidnappings in with Amanda Rosewater. Victims include Kenya. Nolan and Amanda Rosewater deliver Rynn to prison, along with funds from the town to support a mag-lev rail independent of E-Rep support. Along the way the roller is hijacked for the money, and Nolan gambles on Amanda's skill and comradeship to save himself and the town's future. It is revealed that Nolan rescued Irisa from a Votan cult, killing nearly all within, likely including her parents (as she indicated in ). Nolan's former comrade Eddie Braddock arrives in seeking a Castithan fugitive. The two team up to apprehend the man, Nolan hoping to have him tried in town and Eddie hoping to turn him in for a substantial bounty with the E-Rep. It is revealed that Nolan was forced to turn Irisa over to a refugee camp but refused and escaped, with Eddie's help. Personality Nolan is known for being quick witted, sarcastic, straightforward, and intolerant of people's bullshitting him. He tries to be a responsible father towards Irisa, but sometimes ends up putting her in awkward situations due to his love of hooking up with prostitutes. But deep down he loves his adopted daughter and does his best to provide for both of them and has been known to threaten and/or kill anyone who has tried to harm her. As a former military man he has a personality that can be described as rather wolf-like; In that he is extremely loyal to his friends and comrades and can be quite wrathful when they are harmed or threatened and was formerly known to be merciless to his enemies. Although that part of him seems to have been tempered by the time he adopted Irisa. He is fond of his custom pistol which he carries at all times. He is known to have a dislike of Datak Tarr, whom he has noted to be rather underhanded and has been able to astutely and accurately predict and anticipate his tactics and strategies in the past. Nolan is cunning, and in his own right, very wise. He is a man who tries to enjoy life and works hard to ensure he does good by others. His relationships with the human folks of Defiance are often strained by his loyalty to his daughter since she is an Irathian whose race is somewhat shunned by humans and Votans alike. Trivia * In , Nolan's first name is not used. * In , it is revealed that Nolan's nickname is "No Man." This is in reference to his "no one left standing" policy during the Pale Wars, and potentially his time during the war trapped in "No Man's Land." Gallery Joshua Nolan promo.png Category:Ark Hunters Category:Lawkeepers Category:Characters Category:Television Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Television Human